Hasta la muerte
by LunnaHaruno
Summary: ... aun siento sus labios junto a los míos quitándome el ultimo aliento de vida.../u.u hasta yo llore escribiéndolo.


Waaaaa después de mucho tiempo sin subir una historia en ff ¡! Me siento emocionada :D , pero bueno , vuelvo con OTRO Oneshot si , lo sé , aún no he subido capi a _un viaje al paraíso _pero es que simplemente la inspiración no aparece , aparte ase poco sufrí una crisis emocional ¡! ( mi novio me dejo :C ) y lo peor (sé que sonara como teleserie pero es verdad ) me engaño CON MI MEJOR AMIGA ) pero bueno , no los entretengo más y mejor lean la verdadera historia .

PD: los personajes No me pertenecen, SON SOLO DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO.

Mayúscula: gritos ¡!

Cursiva: Sasuke narrando

Normal: flash back (también contado por Sasuke)

(Paréntesis): me meto yo a decir estupideces ¡!

_Como fue que llegue a este punto de mi vida…pues no lo sé… lo único que recuerdo fue ese dolor punzante en mi pecho, mejor dicho en mi corazón, un dolor semejante a cuando te roban algo que amas, pero este dolor fue peor, ya que sabes que lo que te quitaron no lo podrás recuperar, ni mucho menos a tener algo que se le parezca, mejor dicho sentí que me arrancaban el corazón , lo tiraban al piso, lo pisaban y luego lo dejaban ahí , sin ningún uso , y me dejaban a mi sin un , me siento hueco, completamente vacío. Creo que esta es la primera vez que lloro después de la muerte de mis padres. Para explicarles bien esta situación debemos volver a 5 meses atrás, cuando volví a konoha….._

"FLASH BACK"

Cuando volví a la aldea, tuve mi castigo, obviamente. Naruto y Sakura me recibieron con los brazos abiertos, después de mi castigo logre que me incorporaran al equipo 7, aunque aun así dejaron a ese tipo, Sai, lo odie desde el primer momento en que lo vi, su sonrisas falsas, como se acercaba a Sakura, como si la conociera de toda la vida, cuando supe que era novio de Ino, esa extraña sensación que tenía cuando él estaba cerca de Sakura disminuyó. Tan solo me vine a dar cuenta unos días después que esa sensación eran **celos, **ya que cuando cualquier hombre se le acercaba esa sensación crecía más y más , aún que era imposible no fijarse en ella , su cuerpo había cambiado , ya no tenía esa pequeña figura de una niña de 12 años , ahora estaba echa toda una mujer, a sus 17 años , tenía una figura perfecta , y por desgracia yo no era el único que lo notaba , más de una vez cuando íbamos a comer ramen con Naruto , más de un hombre se le insinuaba , pero ella los ignoraba , cada vez que la veía asiéndolo , me era imposible no formar una pequeña sonrisa, pasaron los meses y esa sensación de felicidad que me recorría cada vez que estaba en su compañía se hacía cada vez más grande, claro que sabía que ella aún me quería , lo había dicho cuando llegue a Konoha, pero me dejo en claro que no iba a ser como antes, no me iba perseguir como un perro faldero , ni mucho menos arrastrarse por mi como cuando éramos pequeños, esa nueva actitud me atrajo más a ella, y aun que estaba consciente de los sentimientos que ella despertaba en mí, mi maldito orgullo me impedía confesarle todo lo que sentía.

Bueno , mi calvario empezó el día que supimos que la vieja estúpida de Tsunade (N/A: que conste que me cae bien la señora , a Sasuke no mucho ) la iba a enviar a una misión con otro grupo , que era principiante, fuimos todos a la torre y le dijimos que no lo hiciera, que nos dejara ir a nosotros con ella , pero aun así la vieja no nos hizo caso y la mando igual, la misión duraba 1 semana , y ya habían pasado 4 días , y Naruto me invito a comer ramen en la noche, mientras comíamos no pusimos a conversar…..

Naruto: neee Teme, te tengo que preguntar algo

Sasuke: hump…que quieres?

Naruto: a ti te gusta Sakura?

Sasuke: que clase de pregunta es esa dobe

Naruto: bueno, es que el otro día me di cuenta como la mirabas en el entrenamiento y bueno…

Sasuke: y si así fuera Naruto, abría algún problema ¿?

Naruto: Te..Teme , estas admitiendo tu amor por Sakura?

Sasuke: si, algún problema?

Naruto: no, pero cuando se lo dirás?

Sasuke: se lo iba a decir antes de que se fuera, pero como no la vi, so lo diré cuando vuelva

Naruto: Genial , ya era hora

Sasuke: hump

En ese momento vi como shikamaru entraba agitado al ichiraku.

Shikamaru: chicos, paso algo horrible, Sakura está en el hospital

En ese momento mi corazón se partió en dos, vi a Naruto que estaba sentado a mi lado estático

Sasuke: pero como, donde la encontraron

Shikamaru: no se mucho, lo que sé es que llego a penas a la villa, y ahora esta grave en el hospital.

Después de escuchar lo último Salí corriendo al hospital. Al llegar vi que estaban todos ahí, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Sai, Kakashi, Shoji, Kiba, Shino, Ten ten e Ino la cual estaba abrasada por su novio, de pronto, sentí como Naruto apoyaba su mano en mi hombro y después se acercaba a los demás, lo seguí…

Naruto: que fue lo que paso?

Ino: La atacaron, no se sabe quién fue, Naruto la pobre está al borde de la muerte.(dijo entre sollozos)

Sai: Tsunade entro con ella a pabellón

Cada palabra que decían me rompía el alma, tenía ganas de llorar, de atravesar las puertas que me separaban de ella y decirle cuanto la amaba, que si ella se iba ya nada sería igual, que debía resistir y ser fuerte porque no podría vivir sin ella, pero aun así me contuve y no hice ningún movimiento, paso cerca de media hora y nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio, de aun momento a otro vimos cómo Tsunade salía pálida y con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas sin parar, en cuanto vi su cara, sabía lo que nos diría, pero aun así mi cerebro no lo quería asimilar…

Ino: Tsunade-sama, por favor…por favor dígame como esta (vos con llanto) POR FAVOR DIGAME QUE ESTA BIEN

Tsunade: ….. (Se queda callada)

Ino: DIGALO, DIGAME QUE ESTA BIEN, DIGAME QUE MI AMIGA ESTA BIEN…. POR QUE SE QUEDA CALLADA….DIGALOOOOO!

Los gritos de Ino partían el alma de todos los que en ese momento la estábamos escuchando, y que por el silencio de Tsunade ya todos sabíamos el estado de Sakura, vi como Ino se tiraba al suelo de rodillas, mientras Sai se secaba las lágrimas para luego abrasarla.

Tsunade: Ella… no soporto, no pude hacer nada, lo siento, lo intente, lo intente tanto, pero no pude, nada resulto….ella…..ella se nos fue….

Escuche a Tsunade decir estas palabras mientras su voz si iba apagando hasta ser un débil susurro, todos en la sala no creíamos lo que escuchábamos, vi como Naruto se dejaba cae llorando desconsoladamente, Hinata se le acercó y lo abraso tratando de consolarlo , pero todo era inútil, tos estaban muy mal, y yo….bueno yo estaba en shock, la mujer, la única mujer de la que me he enamorado, está muerta y yo , no pude hacer nada para impedirlo, cuando salí de mi trance, no lo resistí más, salí corriendo , corrí, corrí y corrí, era lo único que sabía hacer, lo único que podía hacer, mientras corría por los tejados, pequeñas gotas saladas recorrían mis mejillas, pero se mimetizaban con las de lluvia que empezaban a caer, hasta el cielo estaba llorando por ella, al parar me di cuenta que inconscientemente había llegado al departamento de Sakura, entre por el balcón de su pieza, tuve la necesidad de recostarme en su cama, y así lo hice, todo ahí olía a ella, acaricie su almohada, y al pasar mi mano por debajo de esta me di cuenta que había algo , lo saque y me di cuenta que era una fotografía , mejor dicho nuestra fotografía, esa en donde salíamos Naruto, Kakashi, ella y yo, al mirarla por unos minutos mi mente empezó a recordar lo mal que la trate cuando éramos pequeños, todas esas veces que la desprecie, eso hiso que salieran más lágrimas de mis ojos, me levante de la cama para ir al baño a mojar mi cara, al mirarme en el espejo me vi tan apagado, y empecé a recordar lo tonto que fui al dejarla ir, debí haber ido con ella aunque la estúpida de Tsunade después me diera un castigo, pero fui tan imbécil que no lo hice, recordar eso hiso que me diera una rabia enorme, así que sin pensarlo le di un golpe al espejo , este se rompo en pedazos, me apoye en la pared y me fui deslizando hasta quedar sentado, tire mi cabeza hacia atrás mirando hacia arriba, y deje mis brazos caer a mis lados, al chocar estos con el piso, podía sentir los pedazos filudos de vidrio, los mire por un rato hasta que se me ocurrió una idea descabellada…

"FIN FLASH BACK"

_Y bueno aquí estoy recostado en la ducha, con el pedazo de espejo en la mano, solo espero que al lugar donde yo valla la pueda ver, no me queda otra opción, no creo que pueda vivir en un mundo donde ella no exista, nunca pensé que sería tan dependiente a una mujer, mejor dicho jamás pensé que me enamoraría, pero así fue, y por amor es que estoy haciendo esto, levanto mis brazos para cortar mis venas, lo más profundo que pueda y espero , los segundos parecen eternos, pero poco a poco empiezo a ver borroso, y empiezo a sentir como a latido y latido, suspiro y suspiro, la vida se va de mi cuerpo sin corazón, ya que sin amor no hay corazón , no hay razón de vivir, el amor es lo que llena nuestros corazones, empieso a sentir un escalofrio, seguido por una sensación de relajación en todo mi cuerpo, desde la punta de mis dedos hasta la punta de mis cabellos, y miro hacia un lado y la veo, no puedo creer que al parecer si ire a su lado, esta tan linda con ese vestido blanco hasta las rodillas, todo en ella es luz, y me sonríe mientras se acerca a mi , la veo tan cerca, puedo sentir sus manos acariciando mi cara y mis cabellos, siento su respiración chocar con la mía, todo parece tan real que si no sintiera que la vida se me va creería que todo a sido un sueño, que Sakura nunca se fue de misión, que aún sigue vida. La veo a los ojos y está a tan solo unos milímetros de rosar mis labios, trato de levantar mi cabeza para lograr llegar a ellos pero mi cuerpo no reacciona, y como si ella leyera mis pensamientos, se acerca a mis labios y los junta con los de ella en un beso, aun siento sus labios dulces pegados a los míos, quitándome el último aliento de vida….._

***FIN***

**Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Mate a Sakura y a Sasuke-kun , lo sé , penoso , pero es que me inspire tanto que me fue imposible no escribir este fic , espero realmente que les haya gustado , no me aleguen por las faltas de ortografía si es que hay , use de principio a fin Word ¡! **

**Déjenme unos lindos reviews ¡!**


End file.
